Safety
by DreamOnClouds
Summary: A Halo story written by my friend. I'm posting this to bring up his writing self confidence.
**My friend wrote this, and he doesn't think its very good. I must admit I know nothing about Halo, so I can't judge. That's why I'm posting it here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, or this story.**

Smoke was all one could see as they gazed at the once glorious city. Small lances of light flashed within its limits referring to the fight that still waged beneath the sky. If one looked close enough, they could see destruction like no other. Houses were burning, buildings of various sizes were charred, and the road was paved with craters and slag. Small barricades littered the streets with bodies slumped over them. In one lane, you could see a large unrecognizable tank sitting in the middle of the road, burning with the driver still within. This could all be explained by one word, chaos. Although for many, hope seemed gone, decayed, fruitless, all except one little girl.

She was running through the streets, not stopping even when her breaths came out in small short gasps. She could not think, or stop, the small instinct that told her to run was the only feeling in her body. Small tear lines marred her face and bruises from when she had fallen were displayed on her legs and arms. What were worse were the ones on her neck, from when the dreaded beast had grabbed her.

A small explosion occurred, making the ground quake with fury. She fell to her knees, looking for any sign of hope. Her mother had told her to run, run as far away from them as possible. When she took off, a large shadow overtook her and reached for her neck. As the animal's arm hoisted her into the air to gaze into its eyes, a nightmarish face greeted her. Roaring a savage cry, the creature was about to swing its glowing weapon into her body, when her father barreled into him, forcing the thing to drop her. That is when she ran, ran until her throat hurt, ran even when the painful cry's of her and the wailing cry's of her mother could be heard. She ran past the packs of guttural beasts, as they ripped into the flesh of those that tried to stand up. She did not notice her stop and as the events of the day flooded into her, she began crying.

Only to stop as she heard an even louder roar fill the air. At the end of the street, a hulking monster stood staring at her with its four mandible like mouth displayed out. She heard it speak in a foreign language to the other, bird like creatures behind it, before raising a blue weapon at her. She had seen these before, the ones that were blue shot pure blue blasts that burnt whatever they touched. The ones behind it wielded pinkish like objects with needles sticking out of them and large shields wielded in their other hands.

As the large one in the center stood and aimed at her, she cowered to the ground and closed her eyes. A burst of whines filled the air, as she felt the sky darken and her hair blow into her face. A large shutter from behind her and she fell forward only to be caught by large, armored hands. When she looked up, she glared at a golden visor. The giant shuttered as she assumed the shots fired from the beasts hit it and to her surprise a golden field surrounded the giant.

A deep voice yelled, "Spartan Gold Team, assist!" from above her head shouted.

Shocked growls could be heard form behind her, as they were quieted by a large burst of rounds from the two other giants flanked the group. The man hoisted her up in one arm, wrapped around her waist and placed hers parallel to his. In his other arm, he held a silver object that she had seen the other, shorter men use and like a blur, five sharp cracks could be heard over the suppressive fires of the others. Her vision was blinded however, as whoever was holding her shielded her again from the monsters. Her eyes filled with terror, could not believe what she was seeing as she gazed at the aftereffect of the fight for a brief glimpse. Those horrible beasts were being torn apart by the men in the strange green armor.

Golden faceplates flashed and then all was still. Just like that the men in the strange green armor were gone. The man holding her, or at least thought he was a man, set her down. She gazed up, with hope filled eyes wondering whom her savior was. "You're safe now, young one." It replied.

 **Please review. Reviews feed my muse**


End file.
